<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Precious King, The Omega by Blobfish_Sama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751288">Our Precious King, The Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobfish_Sama/pseuds/Blobfish_Sama'>Blobfish_Sama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We love Kageyama here [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karasuno is a kingdom and kageyama rules it, Kind kageyama tobio, King Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Sad past bro, courting, hell yeah, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobfish_Sama/pseuds/Blobfish_Sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Old lady Haru,” the traveler called.</p><p>“Yes, my dear?” Old Lady Haru smiled as she answered.</p><p>“Just what is your King’s name?”</p><p>“Ah, we never did tell you his name did we? Well, our precious King’s name is-”</p><p>Or the oneshot where I put Kageyama into an abo royalty au because there aren't enough stories like that and because I can</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We love Kageyama here [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Precious King, The Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so tired but it was worth it. I wrote this all in one night and 3-4 hours so it might be crappy but oh well.<br/>I just need another abo royalty au with kageyama soooo I wrote it<br/>Anyway enjoy!</p><p>(And I may have or not have bashed kunimi and kindaichi so like fyi just in case, though it's very subtle kinda. but I still love them)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my! Are you new to this land?” An old lady, a beta, in her stall asked as she spotted a wandering stranger. </p><p>The stranger nodded. “I’m a traveler. May I know which land I’m in?”</p><p>“Why, you’re in Karasuno young man.”</p><p>“Karasuno? I’ve never heard of Karasuno.” The traveler responded. </p><p>The old lady gasped, “Oh dear! You <em> must </em> be new if you’ve never heard of Karasuno!”</p><p>An older, alpha male in the stall next to her also gasped, “Never heard of Karasuno?! Have you been living under a rock?”</p><p>“Oh, Kazuma, calm your horses down,” the old lady directed her statement to the man in the stall next to her, now known as Kazuma.</p><p>“But Old Lady Haru, how can you not know of Karasuno?! Young lad, listen close. Karasuno is one of the most powerful kingdoms out there, if not the number one! We have won so many wars as well without any aid!” </p><p>The traveler gaped at the information. </p><p>The old lady, now identified as Old Lady Haru, laughed, “Quite a surprise isn’t it deary? Yes, Karasuno is definitely powerful military wise, but that’s not all. Our land also has so many resources, other kingdoms come flocking to our door begging for an alliance.”</p><p>“That’s right, that’s right!” A new voice, a young alpha male passing by, agreed. </p><p>“Oh hello there, Hikaru!” Old Lady Haru greeted.</p><p>“Right back at you, Old Lady Haru! Now, back to you mister!” Hikaru turned to the traveller, “Yes, we may have a powerful military force and resourceful land, but the greatest treasure we have is our magnificent King!”</p><p>“Your King? Who is he?”</p><p>“Oh my! You’ve never heard of our dear King either?” Old Lady Haru exclaimed.</p><p>“You’ve never heard of our great King?” A young omega female from across the stalls also exclaimed. “Oh dear, oh dear! Young man, are you okay?” The female rushed to the traveler, trying to find anything physically wrong with them.</p><p>“Geez, Mira calm down!” Hikaru grabbed onto the female, Mira. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry! I was just so shocked to see that you don’t know our King!”</p><p>“May I know who your King is then?” The traveler asked.</p><p>“Oh, our dear King. Ah, he’s just so dreamy,” Mira had responded dreamily. </p><p>“Ignore her, young lad. She has an obsession with our King,” Kazuma laughed. “Now our King. Oh, he was quite rough when he first ascended the throne at age 14. He was so young when he did. As of now, he is 18 years of age.” Kazuma said, and the people around them nodded in agreement. </p><p>“He had to carry such a heavy burden after the former King and Queen died, and because our Princess didn’t want the throne even though she was the first born and an alpha.” Old Lady Haru added. </p><p>“Is your King not an alpha?” The traveler questioned.</p><p>“Nope! He isn’t, in fact, he’s an omega like Mira over there,” Hikaru pointed to the still dreamy Mira. </p><p>“Why did an omega become King then?” The traveler spoke. </p><p>“Well, there was no one else, and the people were suffering without a King, so our dear King took it upon himself to be it. Quite brave, he is. But because he started so young and was an omega, he had gotten a lot of backlash from the people and kingdoms from all over the world.” Old Lady Haru continued in a pitying tone. </p><p>“But our King fought through it all and won!” Mira rejoiced, suddenly coming back into the conversation, “Did you know, when he was finally recognized, a party was thrown by those who had initially supported him. The people of Karasuno had hope again after he claimed the throne.”</p><p>“What a great King he is then,” the traveler agreed.</p><p>“But that isn’t all, dear. After he was recognized, he was immediately forced into political work and taking care of our people. Now, our King had a rough past. The previous King and Queen were cruel. Tyrants, even. They ruled harshly, and raised their children even harsher. Once our King was born, and presented as an omega, the former rulers completely neglected him!” Old Lady Haru spoke in a sad tone. </p><p>“How cruel,” the traveler stated.</p><p>“Cruel indeed. The only people to show him any sort of love was the Princess, and his grandfather, our fourth King and father of the former Queen. Of course, the people pitied him and loved him as well, but the fourth King and Princess loved him the most. The fourth King doted on His Highness dearly, while the Princess would show her love quietly. Our King also loved them back just as much as they to him. But, after the fourth King’s death, and the Princess started to distance herself, our King shut himself off completely. And right after, he ascended the throne. It was such a depressing time,” Kazuma gloomy retold the events.</p><p>“To add to that, his previous friends also betrayed him and ran off to the kingdom of Aoba Johsai. How sad! He ruled the kingdom as harshly as the former King did too when he first became King because of his pain and inexperience. No one was there to help him at all!" Mira had cried, dramatically falling into Hikarus arms. </p><p>“Then how is he so loved now?” The traveler asked another question.</p><p>“See, it was only after he met his loyal comrades, as of the present, did he finally change. We are forever grateful to them. After friending them, he slowly changed back into the young Prince we loved. He started to rule more kindly, yet remained strong and unshakable. The people admired him greatly, we still do, and accepted all his mistakes. I still remember the time the King held an audience for everyone and bowed his head and apologized,” Hikaru reminisced. </p><p>“A King bowing down to his people?! Much less apologize! Why, I’ve never heard of such a thing!” The traveler exclaimed in shock.</p><p>Old Lady Haru laughed merrily, “We had quite the shock as well! He bowed down to all of his citizens and promptly apologized for the way he had previously ruled and that he would change for the future. The people were so in shock, that we did not hesitate to accept it and comfort him. And that was the first time we saw him smile and let out such a sweet smell, too! And ever since then, he proved himself countlessly over and over again. Winning wars, making alliances, training the soldiers carefully, uniting the people, caring for the citizens, providing those in need with food and shelter daily. With all his comrades, he made Karasuno into the great kingdom it is today.” </p><p>“Wow, what a great King. Being able to accept his mistakes and learn from them. What a truly amazing King,” the traveler complemented in awe.</p><p>“Ah, our King <em> is </em> so amazing! He’s handsome, beautiful, strong, generous, and his smell is irresistible as well!”</p><p>“His smell? What does his pheremones consist of?”</p><p>“His scent, huh? Even I admit to how alluring it is. Our King smells of vanilla and blueberry, but with a strong undertone of victory and success. A sweet but powerful smell it is.” Hikaru confirmed, slowly dazing off on just remembering the addicting smell. </p><p>“How fascinating? And does he have any lovers?”</p><p>“Ohoho, lovers? No he doesn’t, but I do hear there are a lot of potential mates pursuing him,” Kazuma bellowed. </p><p>“And who are they?” The traveler implored, intrigued on who exactly was pursuing such a great King.</p><p>“Well there is the most obvious: His Highness’s personal guard, a good friend of our King, and an alpha, Sir Hinata Shouyou,” Old Lady Haru chuckled. </p><p>“There is also His Highness’s prime minister, another good friend of his, and an alpha as well, Sir Tsukishima Kei,” Kazuma added.</p><p>“And not to mention, the King of Aoba Johsai himself, King Oikawa Tooru, an alpha as well,” Hikaru spoke.</p><p>“And his personal guard, Sir Iwaizumi Hajime, another alpha,” Old Lady Haru reminded.</p><p>“And you know what I heard? Sir Kunimi Akira, one of the dukes of Aoba Johsai, an alpha, and Sir Kindaichi Yuutarou, another of their dukes, and an alpha, are trying to court His Highness!” Mira joined. </p><p>“Why that’s just shameless! For traitors to suddenly come back, much less court His Highness! They don’t even deserve to see the feet of our King!” Kazuma angrily announced. </p><p>“I agree! I hope our King rejects them if they do come crawling back!” Hikaru crossed his arms. </p><p>“Now now boys. You’re letting your alpha pheromones out too much,” Old Lady Haru voice calmed the tension down a little. “But to add to that, I heard that the King of Shiratorizawa, King Ushijima Wakatoshi, another alpha to add, is looking for an alliance by marriage!”</p><p>“Oh, oh! So are the alpha twin princes of Inarizaki, Prince Miya Atsumu and Osamu!”</p><p>“Your King seems to have many alphas after him!” The traveler exclaimed in awe.</p><p>“You are quite right young lad, but that’s just about all we can remember! There’s people of all races after him!” Kazuma exclaimed back. </p><p>“Indeed! And I wouldn’t blame them either! Our King is a beautiful man, both inside and out, even without being an omega!”</p><p>“How does your king look like for you to call him beautiful even if he wasn’t an omega?” Came the traveler’s voice.</p><p>“Well, our King is tall for an omega, but that works for his appeal! He has a toned muscular body, but also has the curves and delicacy of an omega,” Kazuma informed.</p><p>“He has the silkiest hair I have ever seen as well! Gorgeous raven locks that fall from his head and into his face as bangs,” Old Lady Haru added on.</p><p>“He has quite an attractive and adorable face as well. High cheekbones, full pink lips, a long and sharp nose, trimmed eyebrows, long lashes and almond-shaped eyes,” Hikaru ranted on.</p><p>“Ah his eyes! His eyes are out of this world, I say! His Highness’s eyes hold the sky, sea, and all the blue gems in the world yet they could never compare to our King’s very eyes! They always shine brightly and are our eyes to his pure soul!” Mira gushed.</p><p>
  <em> Ding Dong...Ding Dong...Ding Dong... </em>
</p><p>“Ah, perfect! Young man, come with us! Our precious King will appear soon to give us his greetings. There you will see just how magnificent our King is!” Old Lady Haru ordered as she and everyone else got ready to head to the town square.</p><p>The group of five headed down the streets, and finally they arrived at the center of the town where all of the citizens gathered up to meet the King of Karasuno. </p><p>The traveler looked around in awe at just how many people came to greet their King. This King seemed to be loved dearly, and he seemed to love them back just as much.</p><p>Finally, the carriage of the King arrived, and then he stepped out. How right Old Lady Haru, Kazuma, Hikaru, and Mira were. Their King was ethereal walking through the crowd of people that separated for him. He was tall, but as Kazuma said, it only worked with the appeal. The young King walked with confidence that overwhelmed the traveler. In addition, the King was dressed in red, black, and orange robes, yet looked modest and comfortable. Just for his citizens, the traveler realized, he dressed in simple clothing just for his citizens; to show that he was open with them as they were with him. And when he passed, the traveler was able to inhale in the King’s truly addicting scent. The traveler watched, entranced, as the King gracefully stepped onto the stage in the middle of the square, his guards closely following behind. </p><p>“My dear citizens,” The King’s smooth and rich voice spoke out. Why had they not mentioned his voice? It was also just as heavenly as the rest of him. “Good evening to you all. How has your day been, my people?” And the King smiled. Ah, how gorgeous that smile was. How blinding. It was small, but at the same time priceless. </p><p>“Old lady Haru,” the traveler called.</p><p>“Yes, my dear?” Old Lady Haru smiled as she answered.</p><p>“Just what is your King’s name?”</p><p>“Ah, we never did tell you his name did we? Well, our precious King’s name is-”</p><p>“I’m glad, you all have enjoyed yourselves today as well. I only pray that we have more of these peaceful days. And as your King, I swear to bring more of them. I swear it upon my very name,-” </p><p>“<b>Kageyama Tobio.”</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boom! How was it? You enjoyed it right? Ik you did even if it was crappy writing. Anyway press that kudos button even if you can't and feel free to leave comments (me love them and eat them up like I eat rice). </p><p>Kool, now get some sleep, wear a mask, and drink water. Toot-a-loo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>